Marth and a little blond fellow
by 1017kristen377
Summary: Claude, Alois, Ciel and Sebastian get lost one day while taking a walk through the woods. They run into a mansion and ask to stay the night. Warning, shonen ai boys love. Weird. MarthxAlois and ClaudexLink.


Marth and a little blond fellow

Summary: Claude, Alois, Ciel and Sebastian get lost one day while taking a walk through the woods. They run into a mansion and ask to stay the night. Warning, shonen ai boys love. Weird. MarthxAlois and ClaudexLink.

!

"Ugh! This is why I don't like listening to you Sebastian!" Alois complained as they continued walking to nowhere.

"Well excuse me friend of my young master, how was I suppose to know that ship was going to take us across seas?" Sebastian said, a little pissed off.

"Well I'm hungry, tired and bored!" Alois continued complaining. Ciel smacked himself on his forehead. "And it's not fair that Ciel gets to be carried! Carry me Claude!" Alois said, reaching his hands out to Claude. Sebastian was holding Ceil like he was his bride.

"No way, little kid." Claude said, why was he even here? He hates Alois, Sebastian and Ciel. How did he get dragged along into this. The contract between them was broken now, so there's no reason for him to be here. He sighed.

Alois threw a fit. "Ugh! When are we going to take a rest and get something to eat?"

"I don't know, Alois, please shut up now." Ciel said, trying not to laugh. Him and Sebastian were doing something, it began to bother Alois.

"What the hell are you two doing? You're chuckling getting on my nerves." He turned around and froze where he was at, a confused look planted to his face.

Sebastian had Ciel on his back now and in his hands were socks. One had fake glasses and the other had a bow around it. He was mocking everything that he and Claude said and was entertaining Ciel with it.

"Gross! That is just disgusting!" Alois screamed, putting his hands in front of his eyes.

Sebastian began to move the Alois sock, "gross, that's just disgusting." He made it say. Ciel began to laugh so hard he nearly fell off of Sebastian. Claude smiled. Alois just walked on ahead of them. After walking for what seemed like days, they found a giant mansion out in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by green. Green grass, trees and evil a garden.

'Knock, knock, knock!' Alois punched the door. No one came. He did it again, "Oi! I know you're in there!" he yelled. Suddenly the door opened and Alois fell to the ground, he was leaning on the door.

"Oh, sorry." Someone said from inside.

"What do you guys want?" a guy who looked like a girl said. He had a gold yellow tiara on and blue hair. Strange for a boy to have, let alone a man. The other one standing behind the tiara man had long elf like ears. He was green from head to toe, all but his hair and armor.

"I want food!" Alois screamed sitting on the floor outside of the mansion and throwing his fists in the air.

"If you don't mind it would we be able to stay the night or so?" Sebastian asked

"Well, I guess so. I'll have to discuss it with my landlord but I'm sure he wont mind." Tiara man said as he held the door for them and moving so they can get threw.

!

"Stay here." The blue haired man said, "I'll be right back." He ran away leaving the elf boy and the strangers alone.

"So," the elf boy began, "what are your guy's names?"

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, this is my young master Ciel Phantomhive." The Man said, adding a smirk when he mentioned Ceil's name.

"I am Earl Alois Tranciver." Alois said trying to sound wise.

"He's not, his real name is Jim Macain." Claude said.

Link looked confused.

"You see he changed his name to get wealthy." Claude said, glaring at what used to be his master. "I'm Claude Faustus. Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand to the green boy.

"I'm Link. Just Link no last name or anything." He took Claude's hand. They looked each other in the eyes and stared there for quite some time.

Tiara man came back, "yeah my landlord hand dude said it was alright for you guys to stay for awhile. We have an extra room but..that's..it? What are you guys doing?"

Link and Claude let go of hands and stood next to each other facing tiara man, blushing.

Alois gagged. "So who are you? Tiara man?" Alois said now suddenly next to the blue dude. He was close to him, a hand touching him.

"I'm Marth. That's all you need to know little boy. What are you doing?" Marth asked staring at Alois.

"Feeling how muscular you are. Wow Marf you seem puny and weak on the outside, but feeling your arm like this I can feel every muscle in it." (lie). Marth glared at him.

"What's you name?"

"I'm Alois Truancy." He said, now looking at Marth with his beautiful crisp blue eyes. "pleases to meet you," he said, "Marf." He added.

Marth got mad. "It's Marth! M-a-r-t-h. Marth! Not Marf!"

"Hah,heh,heh,hah, hah. I' know

Marf, but I like calling you this." Alois teased. "so where am I sleeping, oh and when's food?"

"You will be bunking with Link. Scary butler man next to Link, you'll be with me. You two, "he pointed to Sebastian and Ciel. "will be in a vacant room. Come follow me and I'll take you there." He began to walk and everyone followed. Alois clung to his arm and walked with him, staring at Marth with his creepy smile.

!

"Here we are, uh.." Marth began, but didn't know Sebastian's name.

"Sebastian Michaelis, and this is Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian said, Ciel fell asleep while on Sebastian's back.

"Sebastian. Well, it's getting late so dinner should be ready soon." He looked down at Alois who was still clinging to his arm.

"Yes food!" Alois yelled and began spinning around, still holding onto Marth. "What's for food? Anything good like cooked rabbit. Orr are we having fresh fish, scraped and gutted?"

"Ewe!" Marth gagged. Link just stared at the boy like he was crazy. "No, we're just having chicken." He said. "chicken and broccoli, corn, mashed potatoes, oh and salad." He added. Alois stopped dancing. He stood still and glared up at Marth.

"What? What are you talking about? What kind of dinner is that?" Alois said. Claude chuckled. Alois glared at him.

"Hmm? It's just..dinner. normal dinner. What you described sounds like food from the 1800's." Marth commented, he began to walk down the hall.

"Claude," Link whispered to him.

"Yeah?" the butler replied.

"Where do you guys come from?" he asked as they began to follow the others down the hall.

"London."

Link looked dumbfounded. "they eat that stuff in London?"

"I suppose they do."

!

"Alright everyone, hey everyone!" Marth yelled out to the smashers in the dinning room. All eyes were on them. Standing in front of the doors all four newbie's stood. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to some people who are going to be staying here for awhile." Marth said. Alois was stilling holding onto the prince's hand.

"Wow Marth, "Alois began, speaking in his regular sarcastic sounding voice, "you've a lot of friends." Now everyone had their eyes planted on the blondie.

"Umm, yeah. They're not all my friends Alois." Marth whispered.

"What? They're not all your friends?" Alois said loudly, echoing in the long room.

Marth smacked his forehead with his free hand. "everyone, this is A-"

"Earl Alois Truancy from the Transceiver family." He said.

"Yeah," Marth started, "this is-"

"wow he's so cute!" peach called out interrupting Marth.

"Peach!" said blue haired man growled, "please keep you comments to yourself." He's mad? Peach sat back in her chair and pouted angry at Marth.

"Anyway, this man over here is Sebastian Michaelis…?" he glanced over at the demon butler. He smiled.

"SEXY!" someone called out. But it wasn't Peach this time. No. it was a males voice. O.o

"Hello and nice to meet you all." Sebastian said, showing off his usual handsome creepy smile. He picked Ciel up from his back and held him as if he was his bride again. "this is my young master, Ciel Phantomhive. He's sleeping. Isn't he cute?" he said, being out of his character. He smiled at the limp figure he was holding. Ciel resembled a doll. He sure can sleep.

Alois was pissed now. He likes all the attention on himself and wanted it all.

"And this is…erm…who are you?" Marth asked Claude. The yellow eyed demon fixed his glasses and stepped forward.

"I am Claude Faustus. Pleased to meet all of you." He said and bowed. Alois gagged, loudly. Everyone stared at him.

"That's funny Claude." He said, faking a laugh.

"What is, young man?"

"Oh nothing Claude. Never mind." He laughed fakely again. Marth was getting pissed now.

"Well, everyone please go back to eating, you can talk to these people tomorrow morning. They're going to be going straight to bed in Their own rooms when they're done." While saying that he glared at Alois who was smirking back at him.

"Nope!"

After eating and showing them the showers and how they work, Marth and Link are retiring to their rooms. "well, Alois, lets go. you can bunk with me." Link smiled and held out his hand. Alois stared at it then smacked it.

"Ok, show me MY room." He said, trying to get Link mad. But it didn't work.

"Ok, see you Marth." Link said and stared to walk away. Alois ran up to the prince.

"yYeah Marf, se ya!" he motioned him to move down. Marth did. Alois took his ear, and licked it.

"Aw gross!" Marth yelled and pushed the blonde away. He wiped the saliva from his ear off. Alois began to laugh hard and he fell to the floor, rolling like he did on his bed that one time. Sebastian and Ciel were already in their rooms.

"Heh,ha,ha!" Link laughed as well, "alright Alois," he said, wiping a tear from his eye, "Let's go. Marth and I have school tomorrow." He and Alois walked away. Before disappearing behind a corner, Alois turned around and licked his lips.

Marth felt a crisp cold chill run down his spine as he saw that. "c-come on Claude keep going." he said and stomped off to their room blushing.

! –spoiler alert.-

"Really? Is Alois really like that?" Marth asked Claude. They were laying down in their beds, lights about and couldn't sleep. So they began to talk about each other.

"Yes, he did. But I guess it's only because of what that man did to him while in the orphanage."

"What?"

"Well, Alois's mother had died while he was a baby. His father..is nowhere knock. Some think he's dead. So he was left with his little brother, luka macain, in some orphanage. After making a contract with a demon, luka destroys the village and all the people who didn't like them,. The demon then took luka's soul making Alois an only child and orphan. So he was taken to the trancy mansion and a dirty old man did things to the boys that were brought there. " he paused, Letting Marth soak up all this information about the kid.

"What kind of things do you mean?"

"Dirty unspeakable things."

"Oh."

"As I was saying, he made another contract-with me- but he broke it off, making a contract with the same demon his brother did. So now he has me, and I hate him. Always hated him. Ever since the beginning."

Marth felt bad for Alois. He turned over on his side and began to think.

!

"Hey Link, What's Marth like?" he asked, using the Man's real name and not the nickname he gave him.

"Oh, well he's really nice, and a great teacher!" he said looking at the ceiling while laying in bed. They had it the same way, couldn't sleep so they were talking.

"Teacher? You mean at that school your talking about earlier?"

"Yeah, you wanna come tomorrow and check it out?"

"Ummm ok, but Marth's your teacher?"

"Well yeas, English and health."

"English and health?"

"Heh, if you come tomorrow I'll show you. Ciel can come also. "

Alois was quiet for awhile. Then spoke, "is Marth gay?"

This question caught Link by surprise. he sat up in bed. "what's gay?"

"Yeah, gay. As in likes men." Alois smirked, he began to laugh evilly.

"Well, how should I know." Link said pulling the covers back over

"Well, I do."

Link froze, "you do…what?"

"Like men, silly." he laughed.

"Wait! " he jumped pout of bed and flicked the light on. "so you like Marth? You're interested in him?"

"yeah, what the big deal?" Alois said as Link sat down.

"Marth isn't even gay."

!

"Hey, Marth, what's that boy, Link, like?" Claude asked suddenly as he was almost asleep.

"l…link?" Marth said whipping his sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, tell me about him."

Marth sighed, he turned around so that he was facing Claude's waist and sat up so he couldn't fall asleep while telling him. "Link is a Hylian…not and elf like some people think. He doesn't like being called an elf. He was born and raised in Hyrule and when he was young his parents died from a war. His mother-while dying slowly-took link's baby figure to a great talking tree. There he as raised in that place known as kokori forest. After that, he had to leave and then…" he paused for some time, "he had too…defeat an evil guy…named Ganondorf…he…'s…here." Saying that he fell back down on his pillow and passed out.

"Huh." Claude said, he made sure that the human was asleep and after he left the room to explore.

!

"So what!" Alois yelled to Link, "who says you have to be gay to go out with men?"

"Well, Alois, almost everyone in the world does"

Alois was silent for awhile, "but what if Marth doesn't know he's gay, and he thinks he's not."

"That could be possible, but I doubt it."

It was silence for awhile, they had nothing more to talk about. But this though popped in Links head and he said it out loud on accident. "what's Claude like?"

"Claude?" Alois said, startling Link and making him think the wrong idea.

"You can read my mind?"

"What? No you said it aloud."

"Oh…"

…

"Well Claude, "Alois began, "he…he…he…" the blond put a finger to his chin and stuck out his tongue, trying to think Of what to say. "Well, he was my butler, but now I don't like him anymore. I used to love him, he's a bastard. using me and then killing me to get that Ciel." Link just stared at Alois.

"Kill?"

"Yes, he murder me and making me think he loved Me when he didn't! " he punched his pillow.

Link went silent, he began to think about Claude, and before he knew it he was asleep.

!

The sunlight broke threw the blinds, waking up the sleepy teacher. He rolled around a bit and sat up in bed. Rubbing his eyes the prince glanced over at the bed where the demon was suppose to be sleeping, instead he found a clean unused sheet and pillow. 'so he didn't sleep in here last night?' Marth though at he walked over to he bed. He looked around and found that the door was wide open. " he's left? "he said and closed the door. After getting dressed he went over to Link's room and woke him up. He then walked over to everyone else's room and got them awake. He found Claude walking around the garden outside.

"Hey Claude!" he yelled to him from the balcony. "Do you want to come to school with me today, I could really use your help with the students and such."

Claude looked up at the blue haired prince, "very well." He said and fixed his glasses.

Marth sighed apply, he REALLY needed help since he was the only English and health teacher at the smash school. Ike was the gym teacher. And master hand taught everything else.

Link woke up Alois and he they got dresses. Everyone was waiting for they're friends downstairs to walk to the school. Ciel and Sebastian were already there, so was Claude and Marth.

"Hey guys. "Link said walking down the steps with Alois rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Hey link, ready to go?" Marth asked as he flashed him his prince-like smile. Alois saw that smiled and blushed, turning away from the man.

"yes of course."

Alois looked at ceil, he was rubbing his eyes and yawning also. Alois yawned. "tired?" he asked.

"what's it looked like?" Ciel snapped.

Alois laughed.

Everyone began walking outside , Ciel and Alois did as well but Ciel stopped when a certain butler didn't follow him.

"Sebastian, come on!" he yelled to his demon.

"I cannot young master. "Sebastian said, faking a yawn. "as you can see am really tired for watching you sleep all night long." He smiled.

"Tch." He began walking away with the others when he realized that Sebastian doesn't sleep. "wait!" but the demon was already gone.

Alois began to crack up. "nice."

!

"Hello class, everyone I know that I showed you Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive yesterday, well, today they will be joining our class." Marth said as the two stood there in front of the chap board. They were in health now. "Please take you seat wherever you like."

Alois and Ciel both sat next to Link. Link being in the middle and Alois on the right. Ciel on the left. "is this class fun?" Alois whispered as Marth began doing a lecture."

"Yes if you pay attention." Link said, as she shushed Alois.

"OH!" Alois called out and raised his had. He continued to shout, "oh! Oh! Oh! Marf!

Marth glared at the man calling out his name. "yes Alois, what is it?" he asked, raising an eyborw.

Alois stood up, "all I wanted to say was…" he looked around the room. " I like it when you talk." He said. Laughs and snickers echoed the room.

"Alright now guys please calm down. Alois sit down. Now!" he yelled.

"Oh I like that too, please keep doing it. Its sexy." He said, taking a seat. He licked his lips and Marth blushed deeply.

"A-alright class please open you textbooks to page 418." Marth began reading out loud, even before people had their books open. Alois laughed.

!

"Alright everyone, we will be working on a project today in health. Please find a partner." Everyone in the room scattered and Split up from their table to another part of the room with someone. Ciel Alois and link were the only 3 without a partner.

"You guys wanna be-?"

"Yes!" Alois said interrupting the other blondie. Ciel can join the group since he was the odd one out.

"Alright everyone, " Marth began and the room went quiet. "this project will be based on the differences between male and female bodies. Everyone must do a poster project that des with men and woman parts and insides to those parts. Please go into detail. I also want this to not only be words but drawings. Please have pictures." After saying that he gave each of the groups a paper and they all began working, getting laptops from the front of the room.

"Alright," Link began as they all had their laptops. "Alois, you research the men, Ciel why don't you draw pictures, I'll do the women I guess…" His smiled began to droop, but he quickly lit it back up.

"Draw?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah you know, draw." Link said.

"I don't like drawing."

"Umm, what is this?" Alois asked as he held the laptop upside down. He dropped it.

"Uwah!" Link screamed as he threw himself in the direction of the laptop. He caught it. "whew, Alois this is a computer. You have to open it like this, "he flipped the lid open, "and don't hold it up, and drop pit." He paused, "you'll break it."

"Huh?"

Claude and Marth came over. "what's going on, Link, Alois?" Marth asked.

"Well, you see. Alois and Ciel…they don't know how to use the computers." Link said. Marth pouted. He glanced over at Alois.

"What?"

" Need help?" Marth asked pulling up a chair to the table, Claude copied and pulled one up to Link.

"Of course not!" Alois yelled to the prince.

"Oh so you know how to work this technology all by yourself?" Marth said being smart mouthed. Alois didn't look at him. He pouted.

"I suppose you can help me a little Marf." Marth smiled.

"I'll be glad to."

So Marth began helping Alois get used to the technology and helped him with his project.

"Do you need help Link?" Claude asked suddenly, making Link jump.

"Oh, no not really, Claude, thanks for asking though." He said and went back to work. Claude didn't stop trying to help the Hylian though. Almost every five minuets he'll ask again if Link needed help

Everyone at that table has some help, all but Ciel who was alone and drawing…stuff. (trying)

!

"Wow, Claude is..weird." Link said as he was getting his pajamas on.

"Yeah, wad' I tell you?" Alois said jumping )literally) into his bed. Link walked over to his and got under the covers.

"Well, I mean weird…in a good way. He seems to…want to help me with stuff. I don't know how to explain it." Link said, about to turn off the light now.

"I think he likes you and you like him." Alois smirked.

"Huh? Me l-liking another guy, please don't be silly Alois." Link said, flicking the light off.

"Right, ok, whatever Link." Alois said laying down, "but I know you do, just like me and Marth like each other."

Some time passed before Link could actually get to sleep, "me..liking Claude?" he whispered. "I think…so…."

!

"Really Claude, I don't know what it is about Alois but…I can't help but feel this slight attraction to him!" Marth pulled his hair, some falling out.

"Well, that's good. " Claude said, totally not listening to him, "what do you think, Marth. Link…do you think we have the same feelings?"

"What? Link?" Marth nearly chocked on his own breath.

"Well, yes…I think I may like Link…a lot. What do you think? Do you think he feels the same way?" Claude asked, then quickly added, "never mind, forget it. I shouldn't' be asking you this."

They were in bed (or at least Marth was) when he suddenly blurted out, "where were you last night Claude? You didn't Even sleep in you bed."

"Oh yes, I was…taking a walk through the mansion."

"Huh."

!

it's been a week since Alois, Claude, Sebastian and Ciel had come. They have been going to school and on the weekends, Saturday, they hold tournaments. Marth and Link were a team and they versed two other people. Claude couldn't help but admire how wonderful Link looked, And Alois couldn't help but stare at Marth's ass the entire tournament. Now, Monday, they are reading a story in English.

Alois flipped through his book not bothering to read the while thing. Then he came across a page that was very intriguing to him. He stopped at said page and began reading it. It was about a boy and a girl. The girl really likes this boy, who is two years older than her, so she starts to pick on him and tease him about going out and stuff. She asks him suddenly and he says yes. This gave Alois a great idea.

He stood up during the silent reading time and began to sing, he sang "Shiver" by "the Gazette". Everyone stared at him.

"Alois!" Marth yelled to him.

"Yes, Marf." The blondie smirks.

"Come with me, please." Marth walked up to him and snatched his hand and led him outside. "what are you doing? We are trying to-" suddenly he was cut off by a kiss, on the lips, by Alois! The blonde pulled away form the startled prince.

"Wanna go out with me, please?" Alois asked.

Marth just stared at him, shocked by the sudden thing that just happened. "Al-Alois…"

"Heh, 'Al-Alois…' is not an answer, Marth." Alois smirked, he chuckled. But just then strong firm arms wrapped around the little blonde. Holding him and squeezing the boy tightly the prince cried out. "of course I will!" Alois stared at the behind of Marth's head, not understanding what happened.

Marth pushed away slightly and gave the boys a big kiss, lips to lip. Link and Claude walked in. "wow, you go girls!" Link called. Marth and Alois jumped.

"Guess what Alois, me and Claude are going out now" he smiled, and Claude kissed his cheek, "such a better lover than one I would've had."

"Oh shadup Claude!" Alois yelled.

They laugh and kiss each other and Alois gets permanently enrolled into the school.\

THE END


End file.
